monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Boo Year's Eve
Description The 13th year of each century is cause for celebration in the Monster High world. It's a year of good luck when screams and wishes come true. It's gonna be an epically lucky year. Summary All the guys and ghouls of Monster high are frightfully ready for a night of celebration, everybody seems to have a plan for the new year. Everyone except Frankie. Frankie is sitting on her own worrying about her non-existent plans when suddenly her bolts go slightly array with only four seconds left till midnight and she freezes everybody in time. Getting up she sees Heath entering the room apparently exiting the bathroom and asks Frankie "What is going on?" Frankie immediately tells Heath not to touch anything and Heath falls into two pots, ending up with one on his head and the other on his right hand. Frankie then walks over to her friends marveling that they are so excited for the upcoming year. She wishes that she was too and sparks on Clawdeen who bursts into life and claims how excited she is about launching her own clothing line and quickly falls back into submission. Frankie then zaps Cleo who announces 'her word of 2013' then finally Frankie moves onto Ghoulia who moans and Frankie translates "Of course you're gonna cure Skulliosis" and giggles. She then angrily glares at Heath and asks what he is doing. Heath declares that he is building a fort out of zombies and creates an imaginary finger gun and pretends to shoot some 'frozen' friends. Frankie then walks around describing what other monsters will be doing including Operetta, Venus and Robecca. However, Frankie still feels upset that she has no plans and Heath cheers her up by saying that the idea of 2013 means that there are so many surprises waiting for her. Frankie suddenly feels much better and wonders how Heath suddenly became so smart and Heath tells her that is was a secret. Finally, Frankie is ready for the new year and reverses the freezing by feeling so happy. The students count down from three and all shout Happy boo year! Heath salutes and promptly falls over as Spectra catches a picture of him falling. Characters Notes References * "Boo Year's Eve" is a pun on "New Year's Eve". * "Skulliosis" is a pun on "Scoliosis". Continuity * "Boo Year's Eve" was announced on December 13th on the then-launched Don't Fear The Year section of the website. That section also contained the Boo Year's Eve Countdown Calendar, which featured a character and their wishes for 2013 each day. These wishes largely are the same as the ones mentioned in the webisode. * The room the Boo Year's Eve party is held in appears to be the room in wich Draculaura held her Sweet 1600 in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * Since Archer meets Nightmare in "The Stich-uation", it has to take place before "Boo Year's Eve" does. Milestones * C.A. Cupid is featured in the regular webisodes for the first time. Errors * When time freezes, Iris is drawn without her leggings on. * Heath still has a pot on his hand just before Frankie unfreezes time, but it is gone seconds later at the stroke of midnight. Other * All the characters in party fashion are dressed in their latest party-themed release, which for some equals to their only party-themed release. The outfits are: Deuce's Dawn of the Dance clothes, Clawd's Sweet 1600 clothes, Ghoulia's and Operetta's and Draculaura's and Lagoona's Dot Dead Gorgeous clothes and Venus's I Heart Fashion clothes. Frankie, Cleo, and Clawdeen wear unspecified clothes earlier seen in "Night of a Thousand Dots", and Robecca, and Heath wear completely new outfits. Category:Volume 3